Conclusion
by Uninspired Author
Summary: The final confrontation wasn't quite what he had expected. Mild Ai/Conan and Ran/Shinichi.


For a tense moment everything was frighteningly silent. All stood frozen like a tableau waiting for slightest bit of moment that would set them all into motion. One second passed, then two, then three, then four and then five. The duration of time doubled before the hero staggered while clutching the wounded section of the body. It was a miracle that defied the laws of logic.

Never had he thought it would end like this. He had expected a fight, a large, long and hard fought battle, similar to the movies but this… Conan's or formerly known as Shinichi's eyes widened in horror as he watched the familiar tall man in the black trench coat smirk in triumph. The gun was still smoking, confirming everything was real and still happening. The only thought that now rang in his mind was how could he have been so foolish?

His childhood friend and loved one Ran stood behind him absolutely terrified. He didn't blame her, if he wasn't hurting so badly, he would be shaking like her too. Despite the fact that he was willing to risk his life to bring down the insidious organization, he had to admit there were times when he was truly scared. He knew of their existence, he fought for justice, so fear or not, it was his job to fight them and so he did.

It was another moment when he should have double-checked everything before letting his guard down. Vodka had been captured and the FBI and CIA had managed to take care of the rest of the organization including Chianti and Korn into custody. Vermouth hadn't been caught and had gone into hiding (he wasn't surprised) and that left Gin.

Two years of hiding his secret had gone down the drain. Somehow, the Black Organization member pieced it together. Gin knew who he was; he knew the rare side effects that the drug granted. It might have been because they witnessed the occurrence on a victim, or possibly because they pieced it together like Irish. He didn't know and now it didn't matter.

They were helpless minutes ago. He was too weak to access the kick amplifying shoes, and even if he could, the gun would be faster. His watch was somewhere on his desk at home. There was nowhere to run, they were cornered into a narrow street, making the two of them especially Ran an easy target due to their height difference.

It wasn't over. Not yet. There was another bang snapping him out of his memories and he saw Gin's eyes widen in shock. Haibara Ai or Miyano Shiho staggered against a wall of a building, using it for support. Her breathing was labored like her target, and even in the dimly lit area, the red colored liquid was still visibly trickling through her left hand.

"I was lucky you shot me on the left, otherwise I don't think I could have pulled it off," she said. Her soft voice that was usually emotionless now held a note of grim satisfaction and he could see a half-smile that should never be on an ten-year-old child's face.

"Why Sherry?" He asked finally, his eyes burned ferociously as he bled along with his former associate, "Why would you risk your life for these two?"

She just answered his demand with a cold glare that Conan had never seen on her face before. Gin just smiled at this response, "That's fine, you'll be staying silent forever anyway. You were foolish enough to not bring some form of protection weren't you? Say goodbye to the boy that's been protecting you."

The shrunken detective realized what he meant and cursed himself for assuming that the battle was over. Unable to do anything, he could only wait as Gin raised the gun again. For the third time, another gunshot rang through the alleyway of Beika City.

Blood splattered onto his face, it wasn't his. Haibara had given the impression she was too wounded to do anything, but she was still evidently fast. The girl winced in pain. Conan had seen the abuse she had taken before, but the second shot must have hit somewhere vital.

The creator of APTX 4869 swayed before loosing her balance and falling backwards. He caught her before she hit the hard concrete floor despite his body protesting from the injuries he had suffered earlier during their encounter.

Gin didn't get a second chance to fire. The man roared in agony as the gun flew out of his hand. The place echoed with the sounds of cracking bones. Ran didn't give him a chance to recover. She had lost to Irish, but Gin was already wounded and it was an advantage she didn't have during her first battle.

"You won't hurt them again," the daughter of the famous detective proclaimed angrily. Her kind demeanor was lost and was replaced with a fierce exterior as she sent a kick at his ribs. Another crunching sound followed by another howl of pain. Conan's eyes widened, while the girl he was holding seemed to hold some form of admiration.

"Gin," Conan heard Haibara croak out weakly, yet it was still loud enough as she struggled into a better position. The gun was still in her firm grip as she spoke, "You asked me why I did it? Why I was willing to die for this detective and this girl. My answer comes from their influence. There was no gain from this. There should never be a reason given to save a life."

"Not only that, but… If I could be assured of your destruction I would, in the interest of the public, cheerfully accept my death." The words he had quoted from his favorite series slammed into Conan's heart and it seemed to have a similar effect on Ran, "It seems that you'll be making arrangements with the devil before I do."

Finishing her statement, her trembling hand raised the gun again. One last bang was heard. The corpse of the Black Organization member thudded against the concrete with a sense finality. No one was there to catch him. No one was there to weep for him. In a sense it seemed anticlimactic.

"Well, it seems that I was right Edogawa-kun, you always get yourself into trouble when you don't tell me what you're planning," the girl said weakly after a moment before bursting into a fit of bloody coughs, "and once again I had to find you and everything went wrong didn't it?"

"Hang on Ai-chan, we're going to call an ambulance," Ran said as she hurried reached for her pocket to retrieve her mobile phone.

"You didn't have to do it," was all he managed to say just as he had only managed to stare down at when she had broken down and cried her heart out before him, "You could have shot him in the back when he was looking at Ran and I. It would have been the safest plan."

"Really? You'd never forgive me if there was a chance to save your girlfriend," she mumbled something incoherent before looking up at him. Conan opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "You know it's pointless for the paramedics to come, by the time they reach me it'll be too late. I've done the calculations and your optimism isn't going to convince me I'm wrong."

"You can't die," he choked out still unwilling to believe that these events were unfolding before him.

"Detectives and scientists aren't gods. We're just smart," she remarked, "I estimate that in 15 minutes or so, I'll be gone."

"No! What will I till the Detective Boys? Ayumi will be crushed when she finds out she lost her sister and Mitsuhiko will be heartbroken. I don't even think I can face the **Professor** about this."

"Conan-kun, you're hurt let me take care of Ai-chan, wait for the paramedics to come," came Ran's voice as the high schools student approached the pair of shrunken teenagers and ending their conversation.

"I'm fine-" he couldn't finish sentence knowing fully well that he didn't have a say. Compliantly he rose casting a look at his dying friend who merely nodded. Carefully Ran moved the ten-year-old on to her lap as she sat against the wall.

"Ran-nee-chan I'm sorry, for putting you through this," Ai said turning her head towards the route that Conan had taken. Her cold composure had melted away and formed into resignation, "You've been separated from Kudo-kun for two years and had to live with him as a little boy because of me."

"I know about Conan-kun…no Shinichi" Ran answered quickly corrected herself, "I always had the suspicion, but it isn't your fault Ai-chan really and…"

"You'd be surprised," Ai, said finally, "I won't be able to tell you, but Kudo-kun will do so. If you feel any sort of animosity towards him for keeping you in the dark, then you should know that I take full responsibility for that."

"Are you like Shinichi?" Ran finally asked after a moment of silence passed through the two of them.

"Yes." Haibara answered after another period of hesitation.

"How old are you then?"

"Twenty, a year older than the two of you," she said finally humoring the person holding her. It gave her something else to think of other than dying soon after all…

She paused for a moment then, "Do you…"

Ran never finished her question because Conan or rather Shinichi stumbled back into the alley way, "There's traffic, they're not going to make it in time at this rate."

"I thought we knew I wasn't going to make it anyway," Ai finally stated with a tone of painfully familiar irritation, "Please prop me against the wall. I wish to talk to Kudo-kun in private as well."

The warm heated karate champion complied, standing at a reasonable distance and Conan sat on the concrete floor as well. Haibara slumped against the wall, her eyes seemed to lose focus briefly, "There is only one thing that befalls a traitor: death. Sherry was killed when she chained to her lavatory, Shiho was killed when she took the pill and finally it's Ai's turn to pass on."

"You told me that I shouldn't run from my destiny when I had tried to end my life during the incident with the bombs. I believed you and so I didn't. I still don't regret the choice I made today because… because…" she rasped before her eyes began to fill with tears. From the pain or the awaiting death, he didn't know.

She had lost her composure and soon she was sobbing. This time, he didn't hesitate. He pulled the weakening girl close with his arms. Her voice became weaker and weaker as she repeated the word like it was her mantra. He held her close struggling to comfort her. Suddenly Haibara's cold lips were pressed against his own. He stiffened in surprise before lowering his arms in surrender and welcomed the feelings that were entering his heart. Grief, heartache and regret the three raw emotions surged through him as he embraced the girl with three different identities.

She pulled away just as quickly as she committed the action, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you another loved one die. Not without you feeling happiness as Kudo Shinichi again and spending your life with Mouri."

Her bloodied hand fumbled for something in her pocket revealing a single pill, "I present you the completed cure and I wish you a happy life Shinichi."  
The first time she had used his first name while addressing himself. She kissed him again this time on the cheek and he shuddered from the cold sensation that washed over him. The girl that had once been a criminal looked up at her savior's childhood friend. Ran could already see that the girl was beginning to fade, "Gomen. Ran-nee-chan, I can only hope that this has atoned my mistakes and earned your forgiveness."

So it was then after that statement that Haibara Ai died in a small alleyway that was tucked away from most of the world, but she died as a hero and saved lives. Lives she wished to preserve. A small smile graced her features as she shut her eyes forever and despite her bloodied body and battered conditions, the detective realized another thing as he looked at his dead friend with a hole in his heart. She looked like an angel…

**AN: Yeah! Super Crappy Piece To The Rescue. Honestly this is my first piece, so I know I messed up a bunch and I rushed this during finals week at my school, so I could have done a lot better. I have no idea (despite the help I got from Aquagirl520, great authoress by the way check her out) when the honorifics are used so it looked stupid when I used them. That's why I wrote Professor. Anyone know how to spell the Japanese one in English? Review if you have time. You can flame all you want since this was a pretty bad piece and I don't mind them that much either. Not to mention I think I got them all out of character, though I don't think Ai-chan will make it though the whole series. Hooray for butchering, epic fails, and turning one of the best anime into a disgrace. **


End file.
